Madness
by KR Kanra
Summary: [Aomine/Kise, R18, Warning Inside] Kau hanya perlu merasakan, dan hanyut dalam fantasi terdalam.


**MADNESS**

Kuroko no Basket ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning** : Aomine/Kise, fiksi ini melibatkan Rape Play, NSFW, R18 sex scene.

* * *

Seseorang tengah mengawasinya. Tak terlihat secara langsung, namun Ia merasakannya. Kise Ryouta berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Ia tidak takut. Toh sudah tiga kali Ia memastikan pintu apartemennya telah benar-benar terkunci, jendela dan gorden kamar tertutup rapat. Setidaknya Ia aman, walaupun Ia tahu sepasang mata itu tetap mengawasinya, entah dari mana.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan-_

Kise memejamkan kedua matanya, mengesah pelan. Ponsel Aomine masih belum bisa dihubungi, dan kekasihnya itu sudah terlambat setengah jam. Tidak ada pemberitahuan mengenai pekerjaan tambahan, Ia harap Aomine segera pulang dan mengusir rasa takut yang sejak tadi berusaha dibendungnya.

Ia tahu penguntit dan pengagum fanatik memang risiko dari pekerjaannya. Beberapa orang mengikutinya seharian atau mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam. Bahkan agensinya sudah menawarkan pengawal pribadi, yang Ia tolak secara halus karena ia tidak ingin kehidupan pribadinya dan waktu bersama kekasihnya diisi dengan kehadiran pengawal yang membuatnya canggung.

 _Aominecchi, kau dimana?_

Beberapa hari terakhir Ia merasa seseorang terus mengawasinya. Bersamaan dengan padatnya pekerjaan Aomine sebagai seorang polisi, Kise yang _menyesal_ tengah mengambil cuti selama satu minggu lebih sering sendirian di apartemen mereka. Dan seperti malam ini, Ia selalu merasa ada orang lain yang mengawasinya ketika hari sudah larut. Biasanya Aomine mengirim pesan singkat untuk mengecek keadaannya, atau menelepon untuk memberitahu jika Ia akan segera pulang.

 _Aominecchi, balas pesanku. Aku takut._

Kedua kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuju dapur, berniat untuk membuat segelas coklat panas untuk menenangkan diri. Mungkin sekalian makanan ringan untuk Aomine ketika pria berambut biru tua itu pulang nanti. Namun tepat ketika Ia akan mengambil gelas kesayangannya, Ia mendengarnya. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Kise yakin Ia sudah mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara jendela yang pecah ataupun seseorang yang berusaha memasuki apartemennya. Tapi ia yakin suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya nyata, mendekat perlahan dan membuat tubuhnya gemetar dengan rasa takut. Panik. Matanya mencari benda yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang tanpa menunjukkan gerakan tubuh yang mencolok, berpura-pura tidak menyadari sosok yang diam-diam mendekat ke arahnya.

Tidak sampai hitungan tiga, Kise berbalik dengan sebuah penggorengan mini. Mengayun sekuat tenaga, berharap penguntit itu terkena serangan dadakannya. Matanya membelalak terkerjut ketika menyadari satu satunya kesempatan untuk memberikan serangan dadakan gagal. Penguntit yang ternyata adalah seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan kain penutup wajah berwarna hitam itu berhasil mundur beberapa langkah. Selamat dari penggorengan mini Kise.

Melihat hal tersebut Kise berusaha mundur, untuk kemudian menyadari Ia telah terjebak diantara lemari dapur dan tubuh pria itu. Sekali lagi mencoba menyerang pria dihadapannya dengan penggorengan mini, namun kali ini pria itu berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Dengan sigap memutar tubuhnya dan mengunci pergerakannya.

Kise Ryouta bukan pria yang lemah. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan berisi, namun pria dihadapannya jelas memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan berisi dibanding dirinya. Dan memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Hal ini membuat Kise semakin panik.

"Lepaskan!"

" _Such a naughty boy_ , eh?" Ia mendengar pria itu berbisik di telinganya, suara berat dan penuh ejekan, namun juga mengirim getaran dan rasa takut melalui salah satu titik lemah Kise Ryouta. "Kita lihat apakah kau masih akan melawan dengan begitu semangat setelah aku selesai denganmu."

Lalu gelap. Hal terakhir yang Kise ingat adalah sapu tangan berbau aneh yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

Kedua mata emas itu membuka perlahan, gelap, Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, namun Ia merasakan kasur empuk di bawahnya. Kise mencoba bangkit, dan menyadari kedua tangannya terikat lengkap dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

 _Bukan mimpi_.

 _Dan pria sialan itu menutup matanya dengan sesuatu, dasi, mungkin_.

"Sudah sadar, eh _princess_?" Sekujur tubuh Kise menegang panik mendengar suara itu, berusaha mencari dimana pria itu berada. "Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu bermain malam ini. "

Kise menahan napas, sekuat tenaga menutup rapat mulutnya menelan segala erangan yang mengancam lepas ketika merasakan telapak tangan kasar pria itu menggerayangi tubuhnya perlahan, menyentuh beberapa titik sensitif tubuhnya dengan sengaja. Panas, sentuhan-sentuhan itu terasa panas ditubuhnya.

 _Aphrodisiac,_ pikirnya. Hilangnya kemampuan untuk melihat menjadikan inderanya yang lain lebih sensitif. Tubuhnya bergetar diluar kendalinya ketika telapak tangan lain pria itu mengelus paha dalamnya, melebarkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Kise menggeliat dan berusaha menghindar dari sentuhan pria itu, satu erangan kecil terlepas ketika Ia merasakan kecupan, gigitan, dan jilatan di pangkal pahanya.

"Aku belum melakukan apapun, dan kau sudah seperti ini, hm?" Jari sialan itu menggodanya, menyentuh perlahan kemudian turun dan mengitari bagian tubuhnya di bawah sana.

"Ngh..." Panas. Kise tidak ingin menyerah, namun sekujur tubuhnya panas dan Ia tidak bisa berhenti gemetar.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membuatmu basah dibawah sini, Ryouta." Satu jari memasuki dirinya, mengirim getaran yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menegang terkejut, dan erangan itu kembali terlepas dari mulutnya, kali ini diikuti dengan jeritan kecil. Kekehan pelan yang mengejek terdengar bersamaan dengan jari yang masuk semakin dalam.

"Hen-tikaan." Dua jari, bersamaan dengan jilatan di telinganya yang membuat kepalanya terasa berputar. Satu jeritan keras, pria itu menemukannya, titik terdalam yang Kise tahu akan membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Kini Ia bahkan tidak dapat menahan suaranya. Menggeliat dan berusaha menjauhkan diri dari jari-jari sialan itu pun percuma, semakin Ia menggeliat semakin pria itu bersemangat untuk menyiksanya dengan dua jari sialan itu.

Jilatan di pipnya. Jilatan dan gigitan di lehernya, turun sampai ke perutnya dan Kise yakin akan meninggalkan banyak bekas. Ia merasa putus asa, tidak bisa melawan, takut, namun tidak ingin menyerah dan membiarkan pria itu mempermainkannya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya terasa perih, namun Ia tidak akan berhenti untuk berusaha lepas dari kedua ikatan itu. Tubuhnya memang mengkhianatinya, namun pikirannya harus tetap bertahan dan melawan.

 _Tolong aku._

 _Aominecchi._

Ikatan itu tidak juga melonggar. Pria itu menarik kedua jarinya, membuatnya mengesah lega untuk sesaat, hanya sesaat, sampai Ia merasa pria itu mengangkat kedua kakinya, membuatnya terbuka lebar dengan posisi yang sangat memalukan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana, bukan, ini benda tidak berdenyut dan dingin. Matanya melebar penuh ketakutan ketika menyadari apa yang akan pria itu lakukan.

"Kau akan menyukai ini." Benda itu bergetar perlahan, kemudian masuk dan membuatnya berteriak. Membuatnya mengerang jalang tanpa terkendali. Menggeliat dan terus gemetar, jari-jari kakinya melengkung tanpa sadar. Kekehan lagi, getaran dari benda itu semakin kuat. Segalanya terasa berputar, dan benda itu tidak berhenti, getaran yang lebih kuat lagi dan masuk semakin dalam sampai Kise mencapai titik puncaknya.

Ia keluar tanpa disentuh. _Ia keluar ketika seseorang mempermainkannya dengan paksa_.

"Kau tahu, akan ada banyak orang diluar sana yang rela membayar untuk melihat rekaman kita malam ini." Hatinya mencelos mendengar bisikan pria itu. Air mata membasahi kain yang menghalangi pandangannya. Segala tenaga untuk melawan seakan sirna, meninggalkan tubuhnya yang masih gemetar dan pikirannya yang mendadak kosong. Rekaman, pria sialan ini merekam segalanya.

Menyadari perlawanan Kise yang berhenti tiba-tiba, pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Mengecup dan menggigit kecil bibirnya, sebelum memberikannya kecupan penuh dan serangan lidah yang membuat Kise sadar segalanya belum berakhir.

 **.**

Benda itu masih bergetar pelan ketika pria itu menariknya dengan perlahan dari tubuh Kise. Membuatnya kembali mengerang kecil dan gemetar karena terlalu sensitif. Tubuhnya masih terasa panas, dan lengket.

Kise kembali menahan napasnya ketika telapak tangan pria itu mengelus perutnya, mengoleskan cairan yang tadi dikeluarkannya, membuat Kise merasa semakin kotor. Tangan itu semakin turun, kembali mengelus bagian tubuh di bawah sana yang membuat Kise menggeliat. Dua jari kembali memasuki dirinya, licin, membuat gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan dirinya.

Kise merasa tubuhnya kembali menegang, masih sangat sensitif dengan rangsangan yang berlebihan. Jari ketiga memasuki dirinya, dan ketika Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk keluar, saat itu juga Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Sebuah cincin yang melingkarinya dibawah sana.

"A-akh."

"Kau ingin keluar lagi, hm?" Pria itu kembali menekan jarinya di satu titik di dalam sana. Sadar hal itu akan semakin menyiksa Kise, membuatnya menggeliat hebat dan mengerang keras. "Memohon, Ryouta. Dan aku akan membiarkanmu menjerit ketika kau mencapai puncak hanya dengan tubuhku. Setelah itu kau hanya akan mengingat bagaimana aku memasukimu, bagaimana aku membuatmu menikmati semua ini."

"Nhg-"

 _Kotor._

"Berikan pemandangan terbaik ketika kekasihmu pulang, _princess_. Biarkan Ia melihatmu, dan sisa-sisa permainan kita yang menetes dari dalam tubuhmu."

 _Aominecchi._ Rasa bersalah itu menyerang dengan tiba-tiba. Perih.

Ketiga jari pria itu masih menyiksanya, dengan tempo yang lebih cepat sekarang. Ia kembali merasakan air matanya, terisak berharap segalanya akan segera berakhir.

"Hentikan..." Kata-katanya terdengar hampir seperti bisikan. Satu tangan pria itu tidak berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya, ketika tangan yang lain masih menjamahnya dibawah sana. Kise merasa dirinya akan meledak, Ia ingin mengeluarkan segalanya, namun pada saat yang bersamaan masih ingin bertahan dan menyelamatkan serpihan harga dirinya.

"Memohon, Ryouta." Pria itu berbisik dan mengulum telinganya. " _Be a good boy_ , Ryouta."

"Aku...Mohon..." Kise memejamkan matanya, menelan bulat-bulan semua rasa malu dan harga dirinya yang hancur berantakan. Ia tidak dapat menahannya, perih. Segalanya harus cepat berakhir. Ini hanya mimpi buruk.

"Lebih jelas, sayang." Pria itu terkekeh melihat pertahanan Kise yang telah runtuh. Jari-jarinya bergerak semakin cepat, terus mengikis pertahanan Kise dan mengirim stimulasi yang Ia tahu akan membuat pria dibawahnya kalah.

" _Take me, please._ " Kata-kata Kise lebih terdengar seperti rintihan, namun seringai kemenangan tetap terbentuk di wajah pria itu. Kise telah kalah.

"Kau akan menikmati ini, Ryouta." Bersamaan dengan bisikan pria itu ditelinganya, Kise merasakannya. Sesuatu yang keras menekannya di bawah sana. Panas, dengan ukuran yang membuatnya gemetar ketakutan.

Kise mengerang hebat, melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang, jari-jari kakinya melengkung ketika Ia merasakan pria itu masuk perlahan. Panas, penuh, denyutan keras di dalam tubuhnya semakin membuatnya gemetar hebat.

Pria itu berkomentar bagaimana Kise terasa sangat ketat, menghimpit dan memijit kuat dirinya. Bergerak maju mudur tanpa menunggu Kise menyesuaikan diri. Tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan pria itu, Ia tidak bisa berpikir, hanya bisa merasakan pria itu menusuk titik lemahnya di dalam sana tanpa ampun. Kise Ryouta mengerang dan mendesah keras diluar kendali.

Pria itu melepaskan cincin yang sedari tadi menahannya. Mengangkat kedua kaki Kise, melebarkannya sehingga Ia bisa melihat bagaimana dirinya memasuki Kise, menghentak keras dan kembali memasukinya sedalam mungkin. Desahan dan erangan terdengar bagaikan lagu kemenangan.

Satu hentakan keras, dan Kise menjerit keras. Mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya. _Ia telah menikmatinya._

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat ketika menyadari pria itu tetap tidak mengehentikan gerakannya ketika Kise mencapai puncak, malah bergerak semakin cepat dan semakin dalam. Ia tidak bisa berhenti gemetar, Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengerang, terlalu sensitif, terlalu cepat, _hentikan._

Tepat ketika Kise merasa dirinya akan kehilangan kesadaran, pria itu mencapai puncak di dalam tubuhnya. Cairan kental dan hangat membasahi bagian dalam tubuhnya, mengalir keluar membasahi paha dalamnya ketika pria itu mengeluarkan dirinya dari tubuh Kise.

 _Kise merasa sangat kotor._

"Kise..." Suara itu terdengar familier sekarang. Menyingkirkan kain yang sedari tadi menutupi kedua matanya, dan membuka ikatan tangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Engh, Aominecchi." Kise mengusap air matanya, tersenyum ketika Aomine mengecup pipinya dan mengelus rambutnya. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher pria itu, pria yang saat ini telah kembali menjadi _Aominecchi_ nya. "Selamat datang, Aominecchi."

"Ya. Aku pulang, Kise." Aomine berkata dengan lembut, membalas pelukannya. "Kau tahu, kalau aku terlambat mundur satu detik saja, penggorengan minimu itu benar-benar bisa membuatku pingsan."

Kise tertawa kecil mendengar kekasihnya menggerutu, "Improvisasi, Aominecchi."

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja kan?" Kali ini gerutuan itu berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. Kise selalu menyukai sisi Aomine yang seperti ini.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kalau Aominecchi mau menggendongku sepanjang hari besok. Rasanya aku tidak bisa jalan, Aominecchi."

"Anak manja." Aomine terkekeh pelan, kembali mengelus rambut Kise yang basah oleh keringat. Ia kembali mencium Kise dengan lembut, mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Kise yang memerah. _Mungkin satu ronde lagi, heh._

Aomine telah menjadi kekasih Kise selama sepuluh tahun, dan waktu sepuluh tahun cukup bagi Kise untuk mengakui segala fantasi yang sebelumnya Ia simpan rapat-rapat. Dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang polisi dan Kise sebagai model terkenal. Dan pada akhirnya Aomine mengakui kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa menahan diri dari fantasi yang Kise lontarkan. Entah itu menyangkut _mainan_ ataupun akting seperti malam ini.

Kagami bilang mereka berdua gila, tapi Kuroko tidak heran. Toh Aomine dan Kise tetap dua idiot yang butuh kegiatan untuk menyalurkan energi mereka, dan dengan kesibukan masing-masing, basket tidak lagi menjadi kegiatan utama yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk menyalurkan energi mereka.

 _There is always some madness in love, huh?_

.

 **Author's Note** :

/menenggelamkan diri di kubangan rasa bersalah/

Bertahun-tahun ga nulis dan tiba-tiba malah bikin yang kaya gini. /ya /cry

Sejujurnya ingin tambah plot ini itu, ataupun adegan tak senonoh lainnya. Tapi sudah, lelah. _I feel so filthy._ Mungkin lain kali. _(:3

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
